Take Me Away
by AerynSpeedleCaine
Summary: Second in a series of song fiction drabbles of my Love Conquers series...


**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own it. J.K.R. (and Scholastic Books, etc.) owns the rights to all things Harry Potter. NOR do I own the song I'm using for this fic. That belongs to Fefe Dobson (and/or her people). If it's recognizable, it ain't mine. The only thing I own is the idea for this fic. Even then it's been done before, I'm sure... Oh by the way, if you recognize that comment about the "Real World", I got that off of Buffy. So that line is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. And the Real World is owned by Mtv and Bunim-Ellis, or some such person. I can't really remember the proper name...**

**Author's Note: Second in the "Love Conquers" series... Please read and review...

* * *

**

**TAKE ME AWAY:**

**I was waiting all my life to know you**

**All about you**

**And now I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue**

**I'm all about you**

Stealing a few moments here and there is all that we are able to manage. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley caught Remus and me kissing in the attic of Black Manor, she's been having us supervised. We're under near constant surveillance. It's like being in the "Real World" house, only real. Now, not only do I have the shadow that God gave me, I've developed three others; in the form of Ginny, Harry, and Ron…

They dog my every move. Well, Harry and Ron more so than Ginny. I think she empathizes with what I'm going through more than the boys. The only time I get peace from Ron or Harry, is when I have to shower, use the loo, or when I go to sleep.

**And in our minds it comes so easily**

**But there's a feeling coming over me**

**I wanna show you, but there's no way**

**We can really be free**

**Everybody's watching**

**Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?**

Merlin forbid that what I feel for Remus could actually be love! I mean, I'm just a child after all! I couldn't possibly know what I feel in my heart for him. I'm too young to know what real love feels like. And of course, there's always the "He's too old for you" argument; like I care about that. The depth of what we feel goes beyond the whole age barrier. I don't care that he is old enough to be my father! And I think I'm old enough to know what I want.

**Take me away**

**Take me far away from here**

**I will run with you**

**Don't be afraid**

**Navigate and I will steer into the sun**

**We will run**

We didn't plan to fall in love. It wasn't something either of us set out to do. Love's funny that way. I only know that he makes me feel what none of the boys at Hogwarts could possibly make me feel.

He listens to me. He values my opinions on things, and he admires my intelligence. He captivates me, and he challenges me on so many issues. And he isn't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong, or am misguided in my endeavors (S.P.E.W. being one of them). He loves me for my mind, as well as my heart and soul. Not to mention he actually thinks I'm beautiful, flaws and all.

**I try to remember when I was just a child**

**In my roo-oom**

**(And) my imagination used to run wild**

**But I never kne-ew**

**That nothing's ever as it seems to be**

**When a dream collides with the reality**

**It should be easy when two people love **

**Each other truly**

**Everybody's talking**

**Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us?**

When I was a little girl, I dreamed of my "Prince Charming" like other little girls. I dreamed that he would be handsome, intelligent, and brave. He would save me from the evil monsters, and take me away on his white steed. And we'd ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after…

And while the reality of it is quite different, it still means so much to me. My "Prince" may be nineteen years my elder, and a former professor, and a lycanthrope (to boot). And he's had a hard life. But he is brave, and intelligent, and ruggedly handsome, even with the scars he's gotten from his lycanthropy. The scars give him character. No, he isn't a pretty boy, but I wouldn't want him to be.

He's perfect in my eyes!

**Take me away**

**Take me far away from here**

**I will run with you**

**Don't be afraid**

**Navigate and I will steer into the sun**

**We will run**

**We will run**

**Whoa, oh**

**We will run**

**Oh yeah…**

If it wasn't for this bloody war with Vapid Whore (Voldemort), I'd suggest running somewhere far away from Britain, and the Wizarding world. Somewhere no one knows us. Away from the prejudiced jerks that could never understand us, or our love.

**Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us?**

**Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?**

**Take me away**

**Take me away**

**Take me far away from here**

**I will run with you**

**Don't be afraid**

**Navigate and I will steer into the sun**

**We will run**

And hopefully when the war with Voldemort has been won, if we should both survive, we will run away from here. We'll find someplace where we can be free and happy; perhaps living as Muggles. Somewhere sunny and warm…

**I will run**

**I will run with you wherever you go**

**Don't be afraid**

**Let's run away and I will steer into the sun**

**We will run **

I'll keep praying for that day to come sooner rather than later…


End file.
